The Complexity of a Ketchum Man
by MilkywayScribbles
Summary: Misty never had anyone fill in role of her father once he passed away. Though can her boyfriend's father somehow manage to do so by just giving some simple advice? Contains Pokeshipping.


This is my first official one shot! :) Building a Paddock was supposed to be, but it kind of turned into a two parter. ^^;

Anyway, this is a belated birthday gift for my awesome friend and biggest supporter Simply-Nicole (I'm so sorry it's late). She requested a fic that showed Misty and Jay (my version of Ash's dad) interacting and so this is what I came up with. I know it's out of order of the series of stories I am writing, but I really wanted to give this to her as a gift (I hope it won't make things too confusing). Plus, it was a great experience figuring out how these two characters (who will/already play a big part in Ash's life in my fics) interact. So I suppose this is a little sneak peak for you all, to show what it'll be like once Jay is back in their lives and Misty's overall involvement with the Ketchum family.

I really really hope you enjoy this short story, Nicole! Happy belated birthday, this one's for you! :) You're the best.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Pokémon. However, I do own Jayce, so at least that's something. Lol.

* * *

**The Complexity of a Ketchum Man  
**

"Sea-green streamers."

"Lavender."

"And I keep telling you sea-green. What woman wants lavender streamers unless they're an elderly lady?"

"My wife."

It had been over a year since Misty met the infamous Jayce Ketchum. Through that long fun filled adventure they shared, the water gym leader came to know the man who had been absent from her best friend's life for ten years. She saw quite quickly how strong willed he was, how he formed a witty sense of humor, how intelligent but sarcastic he was all at once. How great of a trainer and father he was and how he hardly gave himself credit for the success of his gifted son and powered Pokémon. He always had a subtle but endearing warm and caring side underneath his sometimes sarcastic remarks and roll of eyes. And Misty had always admired that humanly side of him.

All they managed to do in their hour and a half of brainstorming and creating a list for Delia's birthday, was decide on a cake and the main meal. They received their nonstop energy from nice cold glasses of lemonade Delia prepped for them before taking off to town with her grocery list, and a half eaten box of short bread cookies stashed away in the pantry. Most likely they were left after Ash paid a visit to his parents.

In regards to the cake's preparation and delivery, Delia's mother, Leah, and her staff at the inn agreed to surprise her daughter with a home-baked white moist cake. The delectable base of the dessert was to be accompanied by strawberry flavored frosting and real strawberries on top of the structure as well as inside. It was going to be a magnificent piece of editable artwork, and Jay more than anyone was anxious to surprise his wife with the big surprise. Even though he wasn't an acclaimed chef of Pallet like his gifted wife, Jay volunteered to take on the job of prepping dinner. He was famous for only being able to cook pasta dishes, and Misty found it almost cute how much Delia enjoyed his overly simple meals. And how willing Jay was to do them for her.

Decorating and picking a color scheme was another thing entirely. Jay was persistent in wanting to throw Delia the best party she could ask for, seeing it was his first year back, celebrating his love's special day with her. As much as Misty admired his determination to shower Delia with such a lovely surprise, they had to eventually reach an agreement on the damn streamers before her birthday actually passed by. In the end though, the redhead understood he wanted everything to be perfect, seeing Jay had come back and all, and was determined to be the best husband and girl could ask for. But would it have killed him to lighten up a little?

"I hear you Mr. Ketchum," Misty replied with reasoning, "but I really think Mrs. Ketchum would prefer sea-green. It's so much more –" what were the words she was looking for? "Youthful and vibrant."

"Well I could have told you that," he snorted, after taking a sip of the cold refreshment. "But Delia's been liking lavender lately. She's on this kick for some reason. Lavender this, lavender that. She's even painting the inside of her closet that color." The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows and his icy blue eyes grew wider as he refilled his half empty glass full with the pitcher placed on the table. He was beginning to think what Delia might do if he let her have that bucket of paint for too long. "I just hope she doesn't go too crazy and start painting mine."

The visual image of streaks of the feminine color covering Jay's man-oriented closet cracked a smile between Misty's glossed lips. Though the burst of a faint giggle and the smile faded quickly, having her plaster on another serious expression in his direction. She wanted this whole streamer ordeal settled so they could move onto other party planning decisions. After all, she hadn't come down to Pallet for just nothing. "Listen, I took time off from the gym because you wanted to help. My _opinion_ on things, to give a feminine touch. You know, 'cause I'm a _woman_."

The only woman who was available to give Jay a hand.

It wasn't like Delia had necessarily wanted this big blow out, no, that was Jay who was set on making sure his wife was nothing but giggles and smiles on her birthday. Though if he wanted it to be as spectacular as he could make it in their little town of Pallet, there had to be another set of hands to get the job done. Leah was already tied down with the cake and of course her establishment, and Jay's sister's were too swamped at work, not to mention, one lived further away. Then there was his own mother, but the thought of getting her involved in planning a celebration made him cringe. Emily Ketchum would take over the whole operation and most likely put up decorations even Delia would be displeased with. But there was always reliable Misty. Someone who could pick up those little details Jay might overlook between the candles and wine. Delia intended on inviting Misty down for the big bash anyway, so why not ask her to be a part of the preparation? The girl was starting to become more like family everyday since her fingers hooked around Ash's in a tight loving grasp.

Furthermore, Misty had made plenty of visits on a whim to the Ketchum house, and soon it wasn't long before she and Delia formed a close mother/daughter sort of bond. So seeing they developed a liking to one another, it was only natural for Delia to call upon Misty for a little assistance. Misty being Ash's girlfriend was something else to consider in Delia asking for her to travel to their quaint town and leave her infamous water gym for a few days. Delia felt she was blessed with the perfect girlfriend for her son and Misty could see that clearly with how welcoming the woman was to her and how she'd even mail a birthday or Christmas gift all the way to Cerulean for her.

Ash's mother had been nothing but kind and thoughtful to her, and denying the first request Delia had ever asked of her wouldn't exactly show how grateful she really was for the woman's hospitality. It would have eaten at Misty's subconscious if she flat-out refused to the woman who had been sweet as a flower's nectar from the moment she met her. That pang of guilt she would encounter in doing so was something she'd rather avoid if she could. So there Misty sat and worked, across the kitchen table from the husband of the woman she called a second mother.

But was Jay what she would call a second father?

"You mean a _tomboy_?" he corrected with a smirk. Misty never really minded being treated like one of the guys since she traveled with two boys for so long, and well, hot pink and sparkles was never really her thing. However, now that she was getting older, maturing slowly out of her rugged torn shorts and into skirts with some feminine accessories, she wished she could be referred to as the gender she actually was. Even if Jay was only kidding around. But still, was it too much to ask?

"Delia called you down," Jay went on explaining plainly. "Not me. I'm perfectly capable of giving her exactly what she wants, but she insisted you'd help." Then a great huff leaped from his throat with a slight shake of his head. And a possible soft grin was somewhere in there too. "It's like the older I get the less she trusts me."

"Well your track record isn't exactly consistent," the redhead acknowledged with wide eyes as she looked off to her almost empty glass of lemonade.

A soft exhale seeped from Jay's nostrils as he broke out a tiny grin. The Pokémon trainer wasn't at all surprised she brought it up. "You got me on that one."

Jay's decision of leaving his family for various reasons (most legitimate in regards to Team Rocket's man hunt for him), was something everyone was aware of and something he wasn't exactly proud of. Nevertheless, the past was the past and the man was not stirring with anger and hate over his decision any longer. He wasn't even vexed Misty made such a sly a comment about it. His track record wasn't consistent and Jay knew that better than anyone. He was willing to own up to his mistakes and choices, and was just thankful to be blessed with a handful of people who could forgive him and understand why he did what he had to do. And one of them who helped him get back with his loved ones and helped him to dig deep and go back for them was shockingly Misty.

"If you don't think I could be an equal partner in this preparation, would you rather have Ash help you?" Misty snapped, reminding Jay of his only other option for assistance. "He's _such_ an expert on streamers and balloons."

This only made the man chuckle as he followed through with a retort. "He likes Pokémon shaped balloons."

"And can't remember which side the fork sits on to save his life."

"Well he knows it goes in his mouth."

"Clearly, because he eats like a king."

"It'd be a lot more fun to have him around. For the both of us."

True. Despite Ash's clueless and silly remark that would sometimes be extremely annoying, Misty loved his optimistic attitude and his overall excitement about life. Even in the small things like Pokémon shaped balloons and platters of food. Watching him interact with his father on a big project like this was bound to have a few laughs jump from Misty's throat, as long as she wasn't a part of the mistakes that might have been made. The recalling of her bailing them out of mall-jail because Ash called out his Pokémon on a criminal in the building was one of those moments. But when it came down to business there was a time and place for goofing off, and planning_ his_ mother's birthday party and making a _good_ impression was something Misty didn't want to fall apart at the hands of a teen who tried eating ice cream for breakfast. And as of the result got a nasty stomachache. Nevertheless, she adored that passionate Pokémon trainer.

"And nothing would get done. At least _correctly_." In these kind of situations, Misty took it like her role as gym leader. There were to be no mess ups or distractions, everything was supposed to go as planned and everyone was supposed to follow through and complete the task they were given. Just like her many workers she acquired back home. Even if having her boyfriend be apart of the planning would make the experience extra fun.

"Again, you got me," Jay replied with a defeated shrug. "It's for the best if he just shows up on her actual birthday. With a _gift_. Though I doubt he'll come on time." His voice was not at all harsh, but lighthearted with an admit of a fault. "We Ketchums kinda suck at timing."

Misty herself produced a faint smile. "I noticed." There were too many times to count where Ash delayed his arrival. Whether it was missing a boat or train ride, finding a Pokémon he couldn't pass to catch, the usual Team Rocket run in, or even chasing after a flock of Pidgey who stole his lunch. And those were only a few of scenarios Misty had rattling in her head. "His story about getting Pikachu in his pajamas is a prime example."

Jay's blue eyes flickered back up at the girl after hearing her last words. Now it was his turn to give her a reminder. Though this one was much more positive than the one she threw at him. "He's got a heart of gold though."

This made Misty's lips clamp together. Her turquoise eyes softened at the imagery of Ash's bright brown eyes and pleasing to the eye grin. Ash was one of the most caring and genial individuals she ever met, and his sometimes re-acting before thinking could not overshadow his overall good nature. Producing a heavy sigh, Misty let her cheek slump against her hand as she placed her elbow on the table. Her stubbornness sometimes made it difficult to admit that she was wrong or that she might have overlooked something. "I know…"

"And him showing up either on the dot or late will be the best birthday gift for Delia," Jay continued, having the girl see the good of Ash's possible tardiness. Making sure Delia had a stupendous day was all that mattered, even if it meant her son showed up a few hours into the party. At least he'd be there to liven the celebration.

"I know, I know. I just get so frustrated with him sometimes," she finally admitted with a groan and another exasperated sigh. Snapping at Jay was something Misty didn't intend to do. Her real frustration lied with her precariously late boyfriend, and venting to his dad was as close as to Ash as she could get. "You know he hasn't called me in like three days now?" the girl went on in an astonished tone, as if Jay was supposed to comprehend her irritation. "He said he was going to call when he got to the next Pokémon center and I'm worried and-"

"Delia has the same frustration," Jay cut in, reassuring Misty she wasn't the only one concerned about Ash. "Just give the kid some time," he carried on as he reached for a piece of shortbread in the case, "he'll get better."

"How long will that take?" she questioned, dreading to hear the answer.

"A few more years I'd say."

Oh great, a few years. How was she supposed to get through that? Misty never understood why guys had to be so complicated, and funny enough, Ash didn't understand why_ she_ had to be so complicated either.

"And what makes you believe that?" Misty continued to ask evenly.

"Because some guys tend to be a little more slow in the world of dating," Jay elucidated, after swallowing a chunk of cookie. "That or Ash is just plain nervous. I, myself, took a while at finding the even ground of balancing nerves."

Jay was much more mature in regards of comprehending his romantic feelings for Delia and understanding the concept of being in a relationship compared to Ash. But one thing was for sure, Ash definitely got his nerves from his dear old dad. Jay couldn't count how many times he might have rambled about an assignment or casual talk about the weather when Delia flirtatiously tossed her braids in the air, or when she got upset with him and he had to somehow know the reasons of her distant behavior or pout like expression without her literally telling him why she was hurt or upset.

Misty gave a slow, but comprehending nod as she turned her head to the side. "That makes sense..." The girl's silent pondering didn't last long before she gazed back at the man across from her, arching an eyebrow. "Is it weird I'm talking about my relationship with my boyfriend's father?"

Then Jay's mouth tightened shut. When he came back into the picture, it was like he was supposed to form a similar bond with the redhead as Delia. So was that what he was doing now? Trying to be a father figure in a sense? Honestly he didn't know what to make of the girl sometimes. Misty was combative, hot-headed, opinionated. However, she had such a motherly disposition with her Pokémon and very knowledgeable in the field of marine Pokémon and anything else about the great wide oceans. Jay had to admit for being so young, she was well informed and could set up a pretty good argument when they went into debates on the topics of, battling, Pokémon psychology and well, life in general. Also, she had this sort of strength and determination that carried her strong persona. Something he saw in himself when he was her age... Then it hit him. Jay wasn't only defending his son and relating to his struggles when it came to dating, but he was also relating to Misty. He and Misty were a lot alike in some aspects, and now here he was giving advice to the girl. Advice on something most men steered away from... yet he felt secure for some reason. He couldn't help but laugh to himself silently at the thought of it all. Maybe subconsciously, Misty was more like a daughter to him than he believed.

"Only if you make it that way." Jay paused for a moment then replied, "Listen Misty, from a man who's been through Hell and back, there's nothing like knowing you have someone who is waiting for you back home and will be happy to see you no matter how many calls you forgot to make or how many letters you neglected to mail."

"But you..." she started, clearly her throat. How could she say this without sounding difficult? "You're more experienced in this whole relationship thing, Mr. Ketchum. You're more mature, older, and know what it's like to be-"

"In love?"

The speed of Misty's pounding heart decreased as she was calmed by Jay's relaxed voice. "Yeah..." she mumbled, trying to re-center herself. She couldn't believe he actually grasped what she was attempting to say. Getting to the nitty-gritty about the obvious change in her relationship with Ash should have seemed uncomfortable or that Jay should have just waved a hand at it all and just reassure her with a pat on the back. But he didn't. No, he was listening. _Willing_ to listen and quite possibly give out some good advice. Like her feelings actually mattered to him. "It's just.. things have been different between us, you know?"

"As it should be for a couple." Jay himself recalled the changes he and Delia underwent when they became more than just best friends. It was a strange, but an exhilarating feeling to surge through their one's body. Like they were engulfed in one by a sea of confusion, hormones, and everything in between. But it was all worth it. To both Jay and Delia, and neither one would could have found such happiness with anyone else. The crying, the petty bickering, the laughs, and embarrassing moments were totally worth sixteen years of marriage. It was _way_ too early for his son and girlfriend to even think about a life together for that long (not that Jay was exactly the best example seeing he married his sweetheart at eighteen), however, the man didn't want to see them give up just because Ash had a bad habit of not returning phone calls. They had so much ahead of them, that this one little obstacle didn't need to stand in their way. And even Jay knew Misty didn't really want to call it quits either.

"And sometimes I don't know when I'm being too clingy or too distant-"

"It's a hard thing to figure out," Jay finished, refilling Misty's glass for her and ending her anxious babbling. "Believe me, Ash is probably twice as confused about this as you are. Just be honest with him. It may sound corny, but honesty is the best policy."

As if she hadn't heard that one before. Though hearing it come from Jay, the man who avoided overused phrases such as, 'honesty is the best policy' meant something. Meant something to her. He was filled with knowledge and had gone through_ many_ experiences both good and bad, so his guidance was surely something the girl was willing to consider. It was better advice than what her sisters had given her as of late, and it's not like Jay wasn't in a stable relationship. Her sisters on the other hand, tended to go through guys like water.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," the gym leader replied with a small smirk.

The man felt silly he even uttered those words, producing a grin himself. "Me neither. In all seriousness though Misty, just let Ash know how you feel. Explain your frustrations and wants, _please_. It'd save me a long talk with the little punk when he gets home. It's best not to leave him trying to guess what you mean to say. Plus, we're not always good at interpreting our girls' emotions either," Jay added with a playful wink. "At least not 'till 'ya tie the knot. Then you'll know too much."

Gulping down another refreshing taste of her drink, Misty responded, "so you're saying Ash will never fully understand where I'm coming from till we're man and wife?"

"Basically. But uh- you're too young to talk or event think about marriage." Jay's laid back tone had changed into a very humorless one. The thought of giving Misty the wrong idea made him straighten out the matter swiftly. He wasn't advising to jump the gun and get hitched this instant. "Just focus on making him understand how you feel now."

"I see... Thanks for the advice," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Misty's eyes then peered at the melting ice cubes in her drink, making an almost sour expression. "I appreciate it and all but- you... you don't have to go all mushy on me."

Jay snickered at her words, shaking his head. Boy was she something else, and just when he thought he was beginning to see the softer side of her. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just saying what I see. Take it from someone who's been through the ups and downs of dating."

The girl blew another puff of air out of her mouth with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah well, I don't know how many more ups and downs I can take."

"There will be plenty more you'll have to endure. But you'll take them as they come and it'll be all worth it in the end. You've got yourself into this, kiddo," Jay pointed out sharply as he placed his hands behind his head. "Pull yourself up by your suspenders."

"Hey! How did you- arggh, Ash!" Misty should have figured. If steam could come out of her ears it would have, though her reddening cheeks did enough to display her temper rising. Now Misty knew where Ash got the habit of ruffling people's feathers, and finding the enjoyment out of the subtle form of teasing. "For the record, I don't wear them anymore!" she defended loudly, though she slumped back in her chair and her cheeks turned back to their normal pigment. The girl's temper had lowered and her shoulders crept closer to her head in slight embarrassment. "Well, not as often as I used to anyway..." she admitted in a grumble.

Ash's dad simply chortled again, and beamed at her with a calming expression. "Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Then came another nod. There was something about his eyes. They were warm for once, not cold and icy as they usually appeared to be. And his words sounded very sincere, not sarcastic or jokingly by any manner. That made Misty break out into her own soft grin. Like she truly... trusted him. "I will. Thank you."

"You know what?" Jay suddenly exclaimed with bright eyes, taking hold of his pen. "Let's go with the sea-green."

Were her ears deceiving her? Did he- did he actually _listen_ to her and now _agreed_ with her choice of color? With wide eyes, Misty's gentle smile morphed into a shocked expression. "Really? You're not saying this just because we had a heart to heart moment, right?" she added, her usual feisty tone seeping back into her parched vocal cords. She needed another refill on that lemonade.

"Not at all," he replied calmly, checking the streamers off their long list of party supplies. Then, he promptly poured her another glass of the liquid. "For someone who can debate about the color of a streamers for nearly thirty minutes straight with persuasive points, you deserve to be the victor."

Misty could feel herself get all toasty inside, a sort of comfort she hadn't felt since her father was around. It was strange sensation that hadn't spread across her lips in so long, and yet here she was bonding with Jay. Like what she had done with Delia. Whether he was trying to be like a dad to her or not, Misty was reassured by the fact that she knew she could come to him about things. After all, what guy was willing to talk about relationship problems so casually with his son's girlfriend? And actually give her some good advice and root for the two to make it through the difficult patches? Now Misty was certain there was no one like Jayce Ketchum.

"Hey you, two. How's the party planning going?"

In an instant, the two quickly rose their heads up at the sound of Delia's voice and footsteps emerging into the kitchen. They couldn't believe time had flown by so fast that Delia already arrived home shopped out and how they had made such little progress. Well, at least with the check list that is.

Jay swiveled his head back at Misty who gave a confirmed nod and grin. "I'd say fairly well," the man answered as he whipped his head around to face Delia once more. "We just came to an agreement on the color of streamers."

"Really?" she replied with raised brows. "Well don't spoil the surprise for me. Would you mind giving me a hand with the groceries though, honey?"

"Sure, babe."

Misty's eyes followed Jay as he bounced out of his seat, taking the heavy grocery bags out of his wife's grasp, then followed through with the usual welcome home peck on the cheek. From there, he settled the bags full of goodies on the tiled kitchen floor, strutting back to the front door with Delia to fetch some more off the front porch. Misty also participated in bringing the groceries in, by folding down the paper bags and beginning to place boxes of cereal and crackers in cupboards and milk and yogurt in the fridge. As she did so, she could hear the couple's voices as they swung the door back and forth, placing down more bags in the living room.

"I actually found some really nice party plates that were on sale," Delia said excitedly, for Misty only caught part of their conversation.

Jay beamed up at his wife as he settled a pack of beer on the floor, giving her perturbed look. "Ah Delia, you weren't supposed to buy anything for your birthday."

"I didn't," she retorted with a silly grin. How could Jay expect Delia to pass up a discount? She was obsessed with using up all her coupons and making it in time for the weekend sales. "It's just supplies for the party."

"Yeah I know Del, but it was supposed to come out of my budget. You're the birthday girl..."

And with that, they took the talk about party plates back outside with the closing of the front door. But as they came back in again, having Misty only catch part of their smiles and discussions at a time, she couldn't help but stare at the everyday scene between man and wife unfolded right before her eyes. Though this scene wasn't as ordinary as some married couples shared. Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were different. They were unique, they were special. They were two people who had been torn apart for nearly ten and a half years and yet somehow they made it all work out in the end. The gym leader wasn't sure how or why it came to be besides the basic idea of knowing love conquers all. Though now instead of it being an idea, it was more of a fact to Misty.

So maybe, just maybe, being with a Ketchum man had more perks then she thought. Even if they didn't always return their phone calls.

THE END**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sooo... Did you like it? I really hope everyone enjoyed this little tale! Especially you Nicole, you've been such a big help to me and I couldn't ask for a better friend and fan. Thank you all for reading, and I just wanted you to know this won't be the only little one shot I have in mind. There will be plenty more Pokémon short stories, and I hope you're all looking forward to them!

Thanks again for taking the time to read, and as usual reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
